


Oh How the Tables Have Turned

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Just Roll With It, M/M, weirdass pairing I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“W-What are you…” Kuroha trailed off, eyes widening as Haruka began to slide his robe off. “S-Stop it!” “Mmmm…” the other pretended to mull it over. “No, I don’t think so. You see, I really don’t appreciate you trying to take what’s mine. I think I need to teach you a little lesson, hmm?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh How the Tables Have Turned

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in tumblr user harook's kage emblem au so kuroha = sorcerer and haruka = tactician  
> featuring sadistic psychotic Haruka that really hates Kuroha
> 
> cross-posted from my tumblr narcissistic-sassafras

Today was not Kuroha’s day. What was supposed to be a minor skirmish had been turned into a major fuck-up thanks to a certain Haruka Kokonose and his god awful tactics. Rather than set up an ambush for the forces that he knew were there, he had decided that the best course of action was a straight frontal assault. Big mistake. The enemy, while not very numerous, had turned out to be some elite squadron, and they were none too happy about being attacked. Not only did Kuroha manage to get a nasty gash on his stomach, but the opposing sorcerer managed to get off a hex that robbed him of his magic. Judging by the sorcerer’s skill level, the hex would probably stick around for a few days. And to top it all off, he was now developing a fever. No, today was not his day at all.

“It must be pretty late by now… I guess Shintaro isn’t going to visit. Hmm… I’ll have to talk to him about that later…” Kuroha murmured to himself sleepily. The healer had left a few minutes ago, saying that his fever would probably worsen during the night and that she would be back to check on him in the morning. How wonderful. Now he had nothing to do but try to go to sleep and hope he would stay unconscious until his fever broke. He was already beginning to feel unbearably hot underneath his blanket. 

He was just starting to drift off when he heard a faint rustling at his tent’s entrance. Was Shintaro coming to see him after all? He struggled to sit up, squinting at the tent flap with glazed eyes. What he saw was most unexpected.

“…Haruka?” What was he doing here? “What do _you_ want?” he sneered. It was thanks to this bastard that his was in this state. 

“Hello Kuroha. I just thought I’d visit.” Haruka giggled. He actually giggled. Kuroha was going to strangle this kid. “Wow, you look awful. It suits you.”

“…What was that?” Kuroha snarled and instinctively tried to cast a spell. Nothing happened. Shit. This could be bad. 

“You really can’t use your magic, can you? That’s good. We need to have a little talk, Kuroha.” Haruka sat down next to him, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Kuroha didn’t like this at all. This was very, very bad.

“A talk? About what, Shintaro? About how he prefers me?” He really shouldn’t be pushing his luck like this, especially since he was starting to shake just from the exertion of sitting up. But seeing the anger flare up in the tactician’s eyes gave him a very satisfying feeling. 

“ _You’re_ the reason I don’t have Shintaro yet. It’s because of _you_.” Haruka grabbed the front of Kuroha’s robe and dragged him closer. “I should _kill_ you.”

“But you won’t. Shintaro won’t love you if you murder your comrades, you know. There’s… nothing you can do,” he gasped. He was starting to feel weak and lightheaded. Damn it. This was not the time to be sick.

“…You’re right. I can’t kill you. But there are other things I can do.” Haruka let go suddenly, pushing Kuroha down onto his back and moving to straddle him. “After all, Shintaro does trust me much more than you. Who do you think he’s more likely to believe?” 

“W-What are you…” the sorcerer trailed off, eyes widening as Haruka began to slide his robe off. “S-Stop it!”

“Mmmm…” the other pretended to mull it over. “No, I don’t think so. You see, I really don’t appreciate you trying to take what’s mine. I think I need to teach you a little lesson, hmm?” He leaned down and pressed his lips against Kuroha’s hungrily. Kuroha went still. He was is no position to be fighting back, and his pride kept him from calling for help, but he definitely wasn’t going to cooperate. After what felt like entirely too long, Haruka pulled back. “What’s wrong? Not feeling it?” Kuroha tried to punch him in the face, but there was no real force behind it. The tactician easily dodged. “Well, that’s fine. I really don’t care if you enjoy yourself.” He giggled again. God, he was going to set this fucker on fire as soon as his magic came back.

Any thoughts of murdering Haruka were quickly cut short as said boy finished removing Kuroha’s robe. “You’re the reason I’m not getting any. But you can fix that, right? Open your mouth.” Naturally, Kuroha kept his mouth shut. “Oh, now this won’t do. It’d really be a shame if your wound reopened, wouldn’t it?” Haruka ran his hand across the bandages on Kuroha’s stomach, digging his nails in slightly; Kuroha bit his lip to keep himself from gasping in pain. Haruka dug in harder. Kuroha bit down until he tasted blood. 

“You’re very stubborn.” Haruka frowned and reached into his robes, pulling out a small dagger. “I’m trying to make this a bit easier on you. Would you rather I go in dry?” He made a shallow cut, just above the bandages covering Kuroha‘s stomach wound. “The next one will be much deeper. You should really just listen to me.” After a few seconds of non-compliance on the sorcerer’s end, Haruka made another cut, this time much deeper, as promised.

“Ah…!” Fuck. Haruka grinned triumphantly and immediately stuck his fingers in Kuroha’s mouth. “Suck. And don’t even think about biting, or I will reopen that nasty little gash.”

Grudgingly, Kuroha began to suck, doing his best to coat Haruka’s fingers in his saliva. He knew he would never find a way out of this in his current weakened state, so the best he could do was make this as painless as possible. 

After what he deemed long enough, Haruka removed his fingers. “Was that so hard?” Kuroha’s vision was getting spotty, but he could tell that bastard was smiling his stupidly innocent little smile. What he would give to be able to wipe that off his face…

“G-Go fuck yourself…”

The tactician just laughed, then forced Kuroha’s legs apart and pushed a finger inside of him. It felt weird and invasive and he did not like it. He grit his teeth as Haruka added a second finger, then a third, then began to move them, stretching him out.

Eventually, Haruka removed his fingers, set about removing his own robes, and started to position himself. Kuroha looked away, preparing himself for what he knew was next… but nothing happened.

“No… I don’t like this position.” He looked up at the sound of Haruka’s voice. The tactician was giving him his wide-eyed, innocent look. Kuroha considered trying to punch him in the face again. “Get on your hands and knees.”

No way. There was absolutely no way he was doing something so humiliating for this piece of shit, consequences be damned. Kuroha went perfectly still, glaring up at his captor. 

“Yeah, that’s about what I expected.” Haruka nodded to himself. “Looks like we’re doing this the hard way, then.” He picked up the dagger. “Where should I slice first..? Oh, but maybe I should gag you first. I wouldn’t want you to draw any attention. Spare bandages should work, right?” He leaned over and picked up a roll of bandages that had been left by the bed, unwinding it and shoving a wad in Kuroha’s mouth, tying it off as tight as he could. “That should do it! Now, where were we? Oh, I was just about to teach you the virtues of obedience, wasn’t I?” Haruka gave Kuroha his biggest smile before abruptly driving the dagger into the gash on his stomach. He screamed and choked on the heavy linen bandages. Haruka narrowed his eyes. “Obey, or I’ll do it again.” Kuroha shook his head frantically; the dagger promptly found its way back into his stomach. This time, Haruka gave it a slight twist, laughing as the sorcerer screamed and moaned in pain. 

“I’m going to have you either way. It would be easier on you if you just listen.” Another slight twist. This time, Kuroha nodded his head frantically. Anything, anything to make it stop. 

“Oh?” Haruka removed the dagger and sat back expectantly. Kuroha slowly managed to push himself up into a sitting position, breathing heavily and wincing as the blood flowed from his fresh wounds. After what felt like hours of struggle, he succeeded in turning himself over and getting on to his knees, the whole time struggling to breathe around the makeshift gag and losing blood.

“Oh, you did it!” Haruka exclaimed gleefully. “I was worried you might collapse.” He wasted no time positioning himself once more, and this time actually entering him.

It hurt. It hurt a lot, and he was already in pain. Unsurprisingly, Haruka didn’t give him any time to adjust, immediately pulling back and slamming back in, setting a frantic pace. Kuroha didn’t think he would be able to take much more when Haruka finally hit just right, and he felt a jolt of pleasure. “A-Ah…!” Haruka gave a small laugh and thrust harder, drawing out a louder groan. The pain from his wounds and the pleasure from being fucked mixed in the most sublime way, and he could feel himself drawing close…

Haruka shuddered and thrust deep as he reached his orgasm. He stayed there for a moment longer, panting, then pulled out. “Haha… thanks. I should probably go. Have fun finishing by yourself.” Kuroha froze. No fucking way. He could hear what sounded like Haruka putting his robe back on, then the gag was removed from his mouth. Before he could recover enough to say anything, there was a rustling at the tent’s entrance, and the tactician was gone. 

Today was definitely not Kuroha’s day.


End file.
